DIV Shogo x Chisa YOU
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: nonton PV baru DIV yang YOU jd terinspirasi bikin short fic ini.. RnR minna


**Title : you..**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : DIV Shogo x Chisa**

**Rating : PG **

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT! don't like, don't read**

**A/N : bayangin settingan lokasinya di PV terbaru DIV yang [YOU] ya… ditambah setting gereja juga~ happy reading and commenting ^^**

**.**

**.**

Shogo memainkan sebuah kotak kecil bewarna merah yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Memutar-mutarnya dengan jemari panjangnya dan sesekali menengok kearah pintu putih didepannya yang belum juga terbuka. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela diruangan tempat lokasi syuting PV terbaru DIV. Memandangi hamparan taman hijau dari balik jendela, berharap ini bisa meredam gugup yang sedang Shogo rasakan.

"hah.." Shogo menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya lalu menoleh, kearah pintu saat mendengar ada seseorang yang membukanya. Shogo hanya tersenyum mendapati ekspresi kaget dari laki-laki yang baru saja masuk itu, "Sh-Shogo? kau masih disini?"

Shogo hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah Chisa dan menggandeng tangan lelaki yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"eh? kita mau kemana? aku belum ganti baju—" protes Chisa yang tetap menurut kemana Shogo mengajaknya pergi.

"hanya sebentar saja" jawab Shogo sembari menoleh sambil tetap berjalan melewati taman dan menuju sebuah gereja kecil yang memang berada di satu kompleks dengan lokasi syuting sebelumnya. Chisa hanya mengeryitkan dahi, menatap punggung Shogo lalu tangannya yang masih saja berada didalam genggaman lembut si gitaris.

Sampailah mereka didepan gereja, Shogo membuka kedua pintu gereja yang masih tertutup itu perlahan. Chisa dapat melihat ruangan misa didalam gereja itu, tidak terlalu besar memang, dengan karpet merah yang tergelar lurus menuju ke altar.

"untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Chisa, menoleh kearah Shogo yang kini berdiri disebelahnya.

"masuk?"

"hah?"

Lagi-lagi, tanpa persetujuan, Shogo menggenggam tangan Chisa dan mengajaknya masuk hingga mereka sampai didepan altar. Meminta Chisa untuk saling berhadapan dengannya.

Shogo melepaskan tangannya perlahan, mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"ano—"

Chisa mengernyitkan dahinya, memandangi heran lelaki bertopi yang kini malah sibuk menggaruk-garuk tengkuk lehernya sendiri. "a-aku…"

"Shogo? kau ini kenapa?"

"ano—maukah Chisa menerima ini?" tanya Shogo lurus, tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana panjang hitamnya dan menunjukkan sebuah kotak persegi kecil berwana merah.

"apa ini?" tanya Chisa, menatap kotak itu dan Shogo bergantian.

"ini kotak—ah maksudku—ini—ada ini.." Shogo membuka kotak itu perlahan dan mengambil benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran bewarna silver. Sebuah cincin.

"ini untuk mu—" ucap Shogo, meraih tangan kanan Chisa lalu menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis lelaki cantik itu. Chisa memandangi jemarinya yang kini telah tersemat sebuah cincin lalu tersenyum, "Shogo arigatou—"

Shogo mengangguk lalu ikut tersenyum, kini ia meraih kedua tangan Chisa dan menggengamnya erat, "maukah Chisa.. menjadi pendampingku, kini dan kelak?" tanya Shogo, menatap dalam kedua mata Chisa yang terlapisi lens bewarna biru. Dapat Shogo lihat semburat merah nampak diwajah putih Chisa.

"kau mau?" tanya Shogo

Chisa terdiam, memandangi kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan dengan tangan Shogo. Dan akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"heeee? kau mau?" tanya Shogo lagi, memastikan. Chisa kembali mengangguk, "jangan meminta ku mengulanginya sekali lagi—" kata Chisa mencubit pelan perut Shogo sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merona.

"yattaaaa!" Spontan Shogo menarik tubuh kecil Chisa kedalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat. "arigatouuu! arigatou!" Shogo tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengeratkan pelukannya, sementara Chisa hanya tertawa kecil dan membalas pelukan dari si gitaris.

"Chisa.. arigatou—" Shogo melepaskan pelukannya dan untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam dan saling menatap sampai Shogo melepaskan topi hitam yang ia gunakan untuk syuting dan perlahan mendekat, meraih bibir pink pucat milik Chisa, menciumnya lembut, menyalurkan perasaan bahagianya.

"omedetouuuuu!"

Keduanya terkaget dan segera mengakhiri ciuman itu setelah mendengar teriakan cempreng dan tepukan tangan dari arah luar. Mendapati Chobi yang masih berteriak teriak disusul Satoshi yang memberikan tepuk tangan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"geez—kalian—" Shogo mendecil kesal, sementara Chisa berbalik kearah altar, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"ara—lihat Satoshi.. Chisa malu—" goda Chobi sembari berusaha memaksa Chisa untuk berbalik

"tentu saja dia malu—kalian datang disaat yang tidak tepat—" cibir Shogo memutar matanya malas dan memakai kembali topinya.

"kau hebat Shogo—semua sesuai skenario latihan kemarin—" puji Satoshi, menepuk pelan pundak Shogo.

"eh? skenario apa?" Chisa segera bertanya, menatap curiga ketiga bandmatenya.

"ahaha—kemarin Shogo berlatih denganku—bagaimana cara menyampaikan cincin ini dan lain-lainnya—" jawab Chobi sembari tertawa.

"iya.. tapi tidak termasuk kiss scene nya—" balas Shogo cepat

"tentu saja! aku tidak akan mau berciuman dengan mu, meskipun itu latihan!"

"hey.. siapa juga yang mau denganmu—masih banyak yang lain yang lebih bagus"

"apa katamu?"

"apa? kau jelek!"

"Shogo!"

Chisa dan Satoshi hanya saling bertatapan heran lalu tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar meninggalkan si bassis dan gitaris yang tak kunjung menyelesaikan pertengkaran sia-sia mereka.

Chisa berjalan pelan, memandangi jari manisnya yang kini nampak cantik dengan sebuah cincin. Wajahnya kembari memerah saat mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Shogo—mau berusaha seromantis apapun dia tetap tidak akan bisa—" gumam Chisa kecil sambil tersenyum.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
